


Athos the Snowman

by mellyb6



Series: It's snowing in Paris [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: AU-modern setting, Athos has a dog, Texting, the boys play in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Christmas. Aramis joins Athos and his new puppy for a walk in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos the Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChancellorFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChancellorFangirl/gifts).



> This is a sequel to my fic "Joyeux Noël" but you don't have to have read it to understand what's going.

It's late morning when Aramis wakes up. Well, he woke up earlier but it was still so dark outside, it would have been foolish to leave the bed. Even if it was too big for one person, too cold and empty without Porthos next to him. Instead, there was the quickly-written note telling him that work had called and that his boyfriend was currently either at the fire station or somewhere in Paris saving lives.

 

His foggy mind remembers sighing and pouting at the news, but then he was too tired to pay it too much attention.

 

Now, though, it is not dark anymore. There's no sun shining outside and yet the morning light is very bright, white, cold. There's condensation on the windows. Aramis cannot imagine how freezing it must be in the streets.

 

It may be winter, it may be December, it may be the day after Christmas, he cannot remember the last time it snowed that much on that particular day. They might have talked about it on the weather forecast. It's a pity they hardly watch the news.

 

Aramis groans once more, stretches underneath the blankets, yawns and then lies there, wondering what he's going to do with himself. They said they would go to the movies. He doesn't feel like going without his boyfriend.

 

He shivers, looks around for the gigantic tee-shirt he was wearing last night, the one Athos gave him as a Christmas present. It's sitting at the foot of the bed, the crumbled piece of paper on top of it.

 

Aramis dresses, rubs at his eyes, tries to tame the wild curls falling on his face, and picks up Porthos's note.

 

Messy handwriting, you can tell his job doesn't require any neat and properly formed letters.

 

Aramis realizes he has missed the second part of the message the first time around. His day does not sound so gloomy and lonely anymore as he assess the suggestion (or rather the assignment) given by Porthos.

 

_Go see Athos and the dog. Drag him outside and show him how to care for it. It can do no harm. Don't break anything by falling in the snow._

 

Aramis's face brightens because spending the day with Athos's new pet is almost as good as a movie with his boyfriend.

 

He shuffles to leave the bed, walks to the living room and checks his phone. It's almost noon, but no new message from Porthos. The appartment is still a mess, they haven't cleaned their improvised dinner. He can't be bothered to do it right now.

 

Instead, Aramis goes to the window, checks the extent of the snow, nods to himself because it's still there on the ground, even if it is not falling from the sky anymore.

 

A shower later, he's all bundled up in his winter apparel and he's hurrying to the closest subway station. Playing in the snow is not as funny when you are by yourself.

 

It's Saturday and the streets are crowded, people in the stores, people everywhere and he blends in so perfectly, Aramis feels like he belongs in the big city. Athos lives in a fancier part of town than they do, because he can afford it, and Porthos doesn't understand how someone who lives by himself can own such a gigantic appartment and not take advantage of it by throwing huge parties.

 

Aramis has to knock several times on the front door until Athos deigns to open it. He's half shouting at the dog not to move at the same time as he surveys the person who barged in on his quiet morning.

 

“Good morning!” Aramis chirps. Athos flinches because it's too loud and he's not really awake or ready to socially function. Aramis knows that. “I brought you some coffee!”

 

There are two coffee cups in his hands, steaming and warming his fingers even through his gloves. Athos gladly accepts the one handed to him, smells it and nods.

 

“Black and no sugar. They had this new blend from Brazil they wanted me to try so I got it for myself and it's not so bad but I figured you wouldn't want something different than usual.”

 

Athos grunts his approval, surprised that Aramis would drink regular coffee instead of some latte and cappuccino with lots of whipped cream and extra shots of what ever sweet flavour he fancies. Not so early in the day, though.

 

“Didn't you bring your boyfriend?”

 

Athos lets him in, pushes the small dog with the tip of his shoe and watches Aramis kneel to be at its level. The coffee is quickly forgotten.

 

“No. Work.”

 

“Ah. Are you here to babysit then?”

 

Aramis chuckles, stands up with the puppy wriggling in his arms. Athos sinks into the massive couch in the middle of the massive living room. There's no Christmas tree in sight, which makes his friend a little sad.

 

“I'm here because of _him_ ,” he explains, scratching the dog's belly. “And so that you wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't be either and now we can go out for a walk. Have you had breakfast yet?”

 

It's too early, or Athos hasn't been awake long enough to handle Aramis's chatter as well as he can usually manage. It takes him a whole minute to process everything that has just been said. He sips on his coffee thoughtfully.

 

“I'm not hungry.”

 

“Me neither. You brought so much for us last night, it was amazing.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

“And I love your Christmas present.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

“So I wanted to thank you and since it's not snowing anymore, we could take this little man to the park. What do you think?”

They hardly interact just the two of us. They wouldn't know each other if it wasn't for Porthos so Athos cannot be fooled. For all of Aramis's cheerful personality and sunny smiles right in front of him, he's aware it's Porthos's idea. He cannot blame his best friend. He cannot blame Aramis for not mentioning it.

 

Aramis is a bit nervous, he wonders how he'll react if Athos blows him off. That's why he brought liquor-flavoured chocolates that he sets as an offering on the massive coffee table. It's made of glass and there isn't a stain on it. He can see the fluffly white carpet underneath it as if there was nothing in between. The white carpet which will certainly not remain as pristine with a puppy now living in the place.

 

It has its own basket somewhere in a corner, but apparently, it hasn't been using it so far.

 

“It slept by the door of my room and kept on whining until I opened it,” Athos mumbles, chewing on a chocolate. Aramis cocks his head as if to tell him _I told you so_. “But, it did not sleep on my bed. It crawled underneath it and slept there.”

 

“That's because he loves you,” Aramis informs him. Athos frowns and shakes his head. He finishes his coffee, finishes the chocolates.

 

“It's a _dog_.”

 

“And you're his human. He'll love you, if he doesn't do so already.” To prove his point, the puppy pads to its owner and licks his fingers first timidly and then with more vigour.

 

Athos shakes his head again, this time more defeated than anything else.

 

“Anyway. Let me change and we'll take it outside.”

 

Aramis beams, waits for Athos to have disappeared in his bedroom and then takes a picture of the dog he quickly sends to Porthos. _Victory_.

 

There's no reply, he doesn't expect one, and he wonders when his boyfriend will come home. He hopes it'll be early in the evening, but you can never be sure. Firemen are so valuable and their work is so important.

 

“Right. All set. Let's go.”

 

“Has he eaten anything?” Aramis asks instead, as they watch the dog struggle with his collar and the leash attached to it. Athos shrugs.

 

“Of course. My brother gave me the basket and all the toys they had bought for it. They had some dog food left as well. But I'll be running out soon.”

 

“We'll have to go to store and buy him some! I mean....if you want me to come, that is,” he adds as an after-thought. Athos rolls his eyes, wraps his scarf around his neck.

 

“You seem to be the dog-expert. Sure, you can come. Do you want to take it?” Athos asks, handing him the leash. Aramis wants to say yes. Instead, he shakes his head.

 

“He's yours. You do it. I'm not an expert. I only had dogs growing up.”

 

Athos sighs, tugs on the leash to keep the dog from pulling on it. It's cold in the streets and they go so slow because the puppy stops every few meters to smell everything.

 

Aramis buries his hands deep in his pockets. They're walking side by side but they haven't said a word since leaving the appartment. Athos doesn't seem to mind, but Aramis is struggling to come up with something to say. He doesn't want the other to tell Porthos that the time spent together was boring.

 

“Did you have dogs when you were younger?” he eventually asks.

 

“Obviously not. Or else I'd know some of the stuff you told me about.” Athos rolls his eyes, sees Aramis cringe in response and then takes a deep breath. Remembers what his best friend told him about his attitude.

 

Athos often appears cold to strangers, distant and even rude. Aramis is no stranger, he's the closest to a family Porthos now has, along with Athos. Aramis is a complicated man to understand nonetheless and Athos is not the type of person to investigate people's personalities and backgrounds just to be noisy.

 

“I had a poney, though,” Athos explains, deciding that the afternoon will be miserable if they spend it in silence. Aramis looks impressed. “Much fancier. And then when we were teenagers, we rode horses.” Aramis looks even more impressed.

 

“Your family's wealthy after all.”

 

“Exactly. I hated riding. Still do.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Never had a say in the matter. It's what everybody did so I had to do the same.”

 

“I enjoy it,” Aramis shares. They've stopped for what must be the twentieth time, and they haven't reached the end of Athos's street yet. He wonder if they'll ever make it to the park. The dog is happy, and some fresh air does him good. Aramis's company is tolerable, despite the endless chatter and his never-ending replies which lead to longer conversations than Athos is used to with Porthos or the others. Aramis still has to learn.

 

“You weren't forced to do it, that's why.”

 

“Probably.”

 

There's a respite then, Athos breathes out and concentrates on the dog. Walking it is not so bad after all.

 

Aramis falls silent as they pass some luxurious stores and his eyes are drawn to the clothes in the windows. He could never afford them, yet it never hurts to look.

 

“Do you want to go in?” Athos asks him. There's a security guard in front of the double doors, and almost no one inside. Aramis shakes his head, resumes walking.

 

“Way too expensive. I'm only a teacher,” he explains, as if Athos didn't know. He does. He remembers too late and wish he could slap himself for making such stupid suggestions. Aramis isn't offended, he's content to simply look at the clothes.

 

It takes them half an hour to reach the park. It's gigantic, there are people running, biking. Crazy people who don't know the meaning of the word “week end.” Athos pulls the dog to his side when it tries to run after a jogger.

 

“No!” It's a sharp order. The dog looks up at him, wags its tail and comes closer to have some more attention. Aramis laughs, sits down on a freezing bench and bends down to give the dog what it wants.

 

Athos follows suit and sits down next to him.

 

“I'm hungry!” Aramis decides out of the blue, before he suddenly springs to his feet. Athos watches him wander off to the cart where a man is selling roasted chestnuts.

 

For all that he hides, all the emotions he tries to keep inside and not show, for the serious appearance he often displays, Athos finds Aramis to be rather cheerful when he forgets he is being watched.

 

Much like he behaves when he is interacting with Porthos and Athos knows that his best friend has a great influence on all the people around him. It's amazing how effortless it is for Porthos to do so. If he keeps on having such a good impact on Aramis's, though, Athos thinks that his life will soon be tiring. He doesn't know if he would mind.

 

“Do you want one?” Aramis all but thrusts the chesnut-filled cone at him. He's chewing on one, his scarf hiding some of his face.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So, any plans for next week?”

 

“Work, probably. I'm not on a break.”

 

“Right, sorry.”

 

“No problem. I think I'm going somewhere hot and sunny in January, though. I don't know if I can handle that much cold,” Athos shares, which has Aramis perk up. His eyes light up. It's the first conversation he doesn't have to instigate.

 

“Really? That'd be cool. Where do you want to go?”

 

“I'm not sure.”

 

“Well, if I were you, I'd go somewhere with beaches and sand. On some islands with that super turquoise water where you can see dolphins and swim with them. And drink those colourful cocktails. I bet they taste amazing. Or you could go to Brazil! How's Brazil at this time of the year? I've never been but it can only be exciting! Football and women and....”

 

“I'll keep it in mind,” Athos manages to say to cut his babbling. Aramis has more to suggest and he does just so, ignoring Athos's attempts to stop him. After a while, and after it sounds like he has listed all the countries of the Southern hemisphere, Athos cannot help but grin.

 

“Anyway, yes. Sorry.”

 

“Stop apologizing, Aramis.”

 

“I'm monopolizing the discussion, that's why.” He falls silent to take a deep breath, chew on a chestnut, gives a piece to the dog, even though he is fully aware he shouldn't.

 

“I'm better at listening.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

Athos shrugs, helps himself to another chestnut, scolds the puppy for making a mess with the leash.

 

“It's nice of you to have me tag along today.”

 

Athos doesn't mention that Aramis practically invited himself in for the walk. He could still have said no if he absolutely abhored it.

 

“Better here than by yourself in your appartment. Porthos did say you cancelled all your plans to stay with him.”

 

“We're going to Spain in February. It's my Christmas present.”

 

“I know.”

 

Aramis sighs, throws his hands in the air. He's forgotten how anxious he used to be the first months around Athos. He's forgotten that it's the longest they've spent together without someone else from their group of friends around.

 

“Everybody knew but me!” he whines, and Athos smirks.

 

“I believe that's the concept of a present. If you want to keep it a surprise, you don't tell the person you're going to gift it, too.”

 

“Still.” Aramis stands up, throws the empty paper cone in the trash bin, kicks some snow.

 

There's a rather deep layer, enough for him to sink a few centimeters when he steps on it. He bends down, gathers some in his hands, finds it less powdery than it was the day before.

 

“Seriously?” Athos asks when he turns around to see what's going, only to realize Aramis is piling up snow. He beams up at Porthos's best friend, a shy and sheepish smile on his face.

 

“I cannot rememeber ever making one when I was a kid. It was too warm, it never snowed.”

 

Athos stands up, joins him in the grass, where they are not supposed to be walking. Nobody's around to tell them to step away. He surveys the mess Aramis is making, creating a snowman which looks more square than round.

 

“We used to do it all time. We would go skiing for New Year's Eve when I was a child. Every December for fifteen years or more.”

 

“You were lucky.”

 

“Maybe,” Athos agrees. He remembers his parents always being distant, not as loving and warm as he wanted them to be, but he remembers the nanny and the staff, he remembers his brother and their cousins. He remembers the snow fights and the hot cocoa and the fondues and the Raclettes and yes. As much as he's come to despise his upbringing, the values his parents stand for, he had a lucky childhood.

 

He may seem blasé to see children make snowmen, but to see someone like Aramis, who's hardly had the chance before, do it, it stirs something inside him.

 

“It'll never stay upright if you don't round it,” Athos chimes in to help. Aramis looks at him again, smiles, and tries to do as he's told. “No, that'll...Let me do it,” he decides. He lets go of the leash and to his relief, the dog doesn't sprint off. It simply pads in the snow, curious and surprised by the cold ground.

 

Aramis is grinning like an idiot as Athos kneels by his side and proceeds to perfect the tiny snowman. He works mostly in silence, so focused he isn't even aware that Aramis has stopped helping at one point, and is only watching him, taking pictures and sending them to Porthos.

 

_I can work magic._

 

”Hey, slacker, find me some rocks for the eyes.”

 

Aramis startles, both at the voice and at the playful tone. He does as he's told.

 

“You should put your scarf around its neck.”

 

“And catch a cold? No, thank you.”

 

“Mine then.”

 

“And have your boyfriend yells at me because _you_ caught a cold? No, thank you.”

 

“Porthos doesn't yell at you.”

 

“No, you're correct. He just _shouts with fondness_.”

 

Aramis snorts as Athos uses the phrase so aptly crafted by Porthos to describe the way he often addresses his best friend. It draws a small smile from Athos, too. He feels better now.

 

He was looking for quiet and peace and some alone time when he left his family, and a day with Aramis sounded like the opposite. It ended up being the opposite. And yet, Athos finds that he actually enjoyed most of it, even though he's now exhausted.

 

“We should get to the store for the dog before it closes.”

 

“Let me take a picture of your masterpiece first.”

 

Athos rolls his eyes, whirls so he won't be on the picture as well. Aramis only manages to catch a blurr of his face on camera.

 

“Tomorrow you can come back and add a member to your snowman family.”

 

“It was nice but I won't do it everyday. It would spoil the fun.”

 

“Well, you still have to walk the dog every day so....”

 

“Right....I forgot about that.” He sounds serious about this, and Aramis looks offended.

 

“Give me your phone and I'll set you an alarm so you don't forget.” He's not asking, it's an order and his voice is so authoritarian, Athos can picture him as a teacher, for the first time in a long time. “It's either that or Porthos will come and yell at you for neglecting Sausage.”

 

Athos hands him his phone, and when the proper settings are put in place, he waits outside the store for Aramis to buy proper dog food. He passes the time sending texts to Porthos, with no hope of reply, he's noticed Aramis doing it all afternoon and never receiving anything back.

 

_Your boyfriend is a bit bossy._

 

To his surprise, his phone does chime up a few seconds later.

 

_Be nice._

 

_I am. He's so confident he's ordering me around._

 

_Good. I've trained him well._

 

_Shut up._

 

_It's a text. I'm not talking._

 

_Screw you._

 

_By the way, nice snowman._

 

Athos groans at the emoji, then at the attached picture, the one Aramis took while he wasn't paying attention. 

 

Athos is on his knees, hands building the chest of the snowman, a focused look on his face and to his utter shame, his tongue is sticking out in concentration. 

 

_I'm never going to live it down._

 

_Nope. Gotta go back to work. Thanks Athos._

 

_Anything so you don't yell at me._

 

_I'm shouting with fondness._

 

_Go save someone's life._

 

There's no reply this time so Athos stores the phone in his pocket. He looks down at the dog lying by his side, kneels to pet it.

 

He firmly believes that the puppy is a bad idea, that nobody sound of mind would entrust him with a living creature, and yet, he can start to imagine how the little bull of fur would change things for him, would let Aramis open up to him.

 

And that's not such a terrible thing.

 

As long as he can monitor the babbling and chatter.


End file.
